


"Insomnia"

by emmiegrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sort of i guess), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cas is the little spoon, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbours, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Insomnia, Insomniac Castiel, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester, Teenagers, but not really, dean calls cas angel, stupidly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiegrace/pseuds/emmiegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas can't sleep, he misses Dean. Dean misses him too. From a grand total of ten feet away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Insomnia"

Castiel can't sleep.

Really this is nothing new for the 14 year old, but it never stops being inconvenient and annoying. Huffing out a sigh, he rolls over onto his back and stares at the constellations he painted on his bedroom ceiling.

Dean helped him put those up. Holding out the book, holding the ladder steady, and handing him the brushes and paint. Castiel smiles a little at the memory and his chest starts to feel tight at missing his best friend.

His best friend whose room is just ten feet from his own if he could walk on air. Castiel turns his head to look out his window and into Dean's. The curtains are drawn back as usual, and Castiel can just make out Dean's sleeping form.

Regretting it even as he does it, Castiel picks up his phone and calls him. 

 

Across the yard Dean Winchester is dreaming about pie.

(And maybe Cas was in there too... somewhere... maybe...  _Leave him alone_ )

Well, he  _was_ dreaming, until his phone started blaring Taylor Swift's  _Shake It Off_  informing him Castiel was calling (because inside joke okay?).

Groaning, but really only slightly annoyed, more worried than anything, he answers the phone. "Cas?"

Castiel smiles at the nickname and the sound of Dean's tired voice. "I'm sorry for waking you." he answers, keeping his voice down.

The other boy rubs a hand over his face, trying to wipe away the dream and his sleepiness enough to form coherent thoughts, "No, it's fine. You okay?" Also stage-whispering.

"I couldn't sleep." Castiel feels stupid as the words fall out of his mouth.

Dean doesn't really know how to respond. It's not like this hasn't happened before. But it feels different this time. He knows why. But there's nothing he can do about the fact that he's realized he's in love with his best friend. "Do you know why? Bad dream?"

Dean hears Castiel sigh on the other end. "My mind just won't shut up." 

Castiel always blames insomnia, but really he knows he got to used to sleeping with Dean almost every night when they were younger. Before they turned 13 and it just slowly stopped.

Dean can relate to the feeling. Or rather, the absence of it. He misses Cas too. Misses knowing he's there. It felt safer and more secure. He feels stupid even thinking it now. It's weird now- they're too old. But for the last year they've dealt. He knows he's adjusted better than Cas has though. Making up his mind and speaking before he can change it, "Do you wanna come over?"

Castiel is momentarily stunned and is silent long enough for Dean to start freaking out. He's about to add "If you want to I mean" before Castiel remembers he has to answer. For half a second he nods before remembering Dean can't actually see him doing so. "Yeah."

The other boy breathes again. "The door is unlocked."

 

Within a few minutes Castiel is hesitantly opening Dean's bedroom door. "I hope I didn't wake anybody. Dean, why is your door unlocked?" he whispers, trying to defuse his more prominent worries with other ones.

Dean smiles a bit at Cas's wide blue eyes and lets out a small laugh- his own way of defusing his worries. "Because the crime rate in Lawrence is nonexistent and this neighborhood has a fucking gate."

Castiel blushes and Dean has to silently reprimand himself for finding it so adorable. "Come here." Dean says, opening up his arms a little and throwing back the covers.

Looking all at once terrified and slightly relieved, Castiel moves from the doorway and to Dean's bed, sitting on it with him before they both lay down facing each other.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dean asks. Mostly to make sure, but also just to fill the gradually-becoming-awkward silence.

Castiel was making constellations in Dean's freckles. He nods, not trusting himself to speak, and continues counting out the freckles for stars.

"You're mapping out my freckles again aren't you?" Dean smirks.

Castiel looks up blushing and looking sheepish, and Dean can't help it- he kisses him.

Castiel's eyes nearly pop out of his head before he relaxes into it. Dean's lips are soft and simultaneously electric. Too soon, he pulls away, and green eyes meet blue. "Sorry," Dean breathes, even though he isn't.

The dark haired boy just shakes his head and kisses him again. They pull in closer this time, and it gets more heated. Finally Cas breaks it off in order to breathe. "I'm tired now."

Dean laughs at his -best friend's? boyfriend's?- deadpan voice, but his flushed face giving away. He kisses him quickly once more for good measure. "Okay angel."

Cas blushes even deeper at the endearment and flips over in an attempt to calm his heart down. Dean curls around him, and Cas can feel his warm breath and smile on his neck.

A few minutes later Cas is lulling into sleep by Dean's breathing and heartbeat. But just before he falls over the edge Dean whispers, "I love you Cas."

Castiel has just enough consciousness to respond, "I love you too Dean." before getting the best sleep he's had in a year.

**Author's Note:**

> The inside joke:
> 
> Castiel rarely opened up and really smiled and had fun. But whenever he did it was only around Dean. 
> 
> They were at Dean's house and it was the first day of Summer Vacation. Nobody was home and Shake It Off was blaring from the radio. Dean was in hysterics while Castiel sang loudly and danced around his room, hitting every single word perfectly. (Notes- not so much). 
> 
> When the song finally ended, Castiel collapsed onto the bed breathing heavy and laughing breathlessly. Dean was wiping tears from his eyes. Smiling, he turned over to see his best friend looking at the ceiling with one of the most open and happy expressions he's ever worn. 
> 
> Seeing Cas smile like that and look beautiful. Dean found a new love for Taylor Swift. 
> 
> He loved anything that could make his best friend look like that.


End file.
